EXO Pers Conference KOPLAK -OneShoot-
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Tentang EXO yang mengadakan konfensi pers di Indonesia yang dibawakan oleh MC yang super absurd. Read&Review please.


**EXO Pers Conference KOPLAK  
**

 **Rate : All age**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik S.M Ent. dan Tuhan, Story : nisawidik (Annisa Widi Astuty)  
**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author re-post dari web sebelah, link originalnya dibawah.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _In one…_

 _In two…_

 _In three…_

ROLLING….. ACTION!

" Yak, musibah banjir yang melanda Jakarta…" seorang yeoja mirip namja – Amber nampaknya salah wacana.

" Amber-ah!" yeoja mirip namja di sebelahnya lagi menyikut Amber. JENG JENG – Mitha THE VIRGIN.

" Apa, Mit?" – tunggu, kok gak enak banget ya Mitha jadi "MIT" -_- kalau " TA" doang aneh.

" Kita sekarang di acaranya EXO pers conference! Bukan laporan banjir -_-" Mitha jitak Amber.

" Ow~" Amber pasang muka paham.

" BAIKLAH… Perkenalkan dulu, saya Mitha dan rekan saya…"

" AMBER!" Pasang aegyo.

Mitha – muntah toge.

" Di sini sudah ada EXO! Wa~ mana suaranya~"

" HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" penonton di studio menjerit histeris apalagi saat tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dari backstage.

" Wa~ Luhan… Dari mana saja Anda?"tanya Amber.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil ngusir Sehun dan Baekhyun agar memberinya celah untuk duduk,

" Saya dari toilet"jawab Luhan kalem. Ia pun duduk di antara Sehun dan BAekhyun.

" Dari toilet?"tanya Amber dan Mitha kompakan. JENG JENG… Mata bbling bbling.

" Ke-kenapa?" Luhan nyengir atas ekspresi manusia transisi yang mengenakan baju batik warna ungu- Amber serta pink- Mitha.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet sampai terlambat kemari?"selidik Mitha. KEPO KUMAT.

" Sholat dhuha -_-"jawab Luhan kesal.

AMBERMITHA : o_o

D.O : ITU PUNYA GUE!

Amber : p_p

Mitha : b_b

" Baiklah tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi… Silakan saudara EXO memperkenalkan diri…" suruh Amber seraya membenarkan sanggulnya yang hampir lepas.

SUHO dan KRIS berdiskusi kecil saat kamera mengarah pada mereka.

 _Suho : Kau saja yang buka…_

 _Kris : Kau saja. Biasanya kan memang kau_

 _Suho : KAU SAJA! CONTEKAN DI TANGANKU HILANG KARENA KERINGAT!_

 _Kris : Tapi…_

 _Suho : CEPATLAH!_

Kris pun mengalah.

" SELAMAT MALAAAAAAAM…"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA" penonton semakin histeris.

" na…dul…set…. WE ARE ONE! SELAMAT MALAM KAMI EXO!"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

" Apa kabar?" Kris melambai kearah penonton.

" Oke… Wah penonton di sini semangat sekali ya?" Amber merangkul Mitha yang tiba-tiba mike nya mati. Mitha malah sibuk minta ganti mike.

" SILAHKAN EXO… PERKENALAN DULU…"

Para member pun saling sikut menyikut. Perkenalan dimulai dari yang duduk di paling timur. KAI!

" Selamaaaaat… (ketawa dan diam-diam nunduk sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Baca contekan) SAYA KAI…. SELAMAT MALAM…" KAI tersipu malu dan memberikan mike kepada Suho di sebelahnya. – tunggu, ini ceritanya kekurangan mike ya? satu untuk berduabelas -_-

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" HALOOOOOOOO"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" SAYA SUHO!"teriak Suho. Penonton menjerit kencang. Karena contekan di tangannya hilang tersapu keringat, walhasil Suho menarik lengan KAI dan membaca tulisan di tangan KAI.

" SELAMAT MALAM…"tambah Suho.

Kini giliran Kris.

" SELAMAT MALAM INDONESIA!"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE"

" SAYA KRIS… SAYA CINTA… (lihat contekan di tangan) SAYA CINTA KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

" HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kris pun memberikan mike pada Baekhyun.

" SEL…." Sapaan berhenti di SEL bukan karena Baekhyun lupa dialog. Guess what? Baterai mikenya habis -_-

" SEL? Ini bukan SEL Baekhyun-ssi… ini RUTAN" Mitha yang telah mendapat mike pengganti pun berkilah.

Akhirnya ada kru yang menyelinap di belakang EXO dan memberikan mike pengganti.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" HALOOOOOOOOOO SAYA BAEKHYUN!"serunya singkat.

" HUYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sebelum memberikannya pada Luhan, mike sudah langsung di rebut oleh Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan hanya melongo.

" THELAMAT MALAMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Sehun melambai kearah penonton. Sambil membenarkan poni, diam-diam Sehun melihat contekan di tangannya.

" THAYA THEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN….(ketawa ngakak bareng Chanyeol di sebelah kanannya) THAYA CINTAAAA (ketawa lagi dan lihat contekan lagi secara blak-balakan) KALIAAAAAAAAAAAN (ngakak)" Dengan jahil saat Luhan hendak merebut mike, Sehun segera memberikan mike tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol! INI HYUNG INI HYUNG!" Luhan berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa ia lebih tua dari anak Teeth Rich itu. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dengan satu kali lidah menjulur dan mulai menyapa penonton yang semakin panas.

" SAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

" SAY UUUUUUUUUUUU"

" UUUUUUUUUUUUU"

" Baiklah" Chanyeol lap keringat di keningnya. " APA KABAR INDONESIAAAAAAAAA?"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" SAYA CHANYEOL!" seru Chanyeol cepat dan langsung menyerahkan mike pada Tao.

Luhan pun putus asa, ngambek, dan memilih untuk duduk di lantai.

SKIP ya ^^ setelah TAO, kemudian D.O lalu Xiumin… Chen… Lay…

SKIP…

Mitha : Bagaimana perasaan kalian berada di Indonesia?

Sehun : Thaya thuka Indonethia.

Chanyeol : (rebut mike dari Sehun) Maaf, biar saya luruskan. Saya sebagai translator Sehun cadel di sini. Ehm… Jadi dia bilang SAYA SUKA INDONESIA.

Amber : -_-

Mitha : Apa pendapat kalian tentang fans Indonesia di sini?

Chanyeol : SUPER SEKALI! #tepuk tangan

Sehun : #rebut mike# THUPER MARIO TEGUH!

Penonton : #CENGO#

D.O : SUPER MARIO BOROS -_-

Luhan : #langsung menghampiri D.O dan menjitak eomma EXO# SUPER MARIO BROS!

D.O : o_o

Amber : Nampaknya semakin panas di sini ya? #kipas-kipas

Suho : Bisa tolong AC nya dihidupkan?

Kru : #HIDUPIN AC

KAI : Saya mau bicara. Tapi dari tadi mike di Sehun dan Chanyeol terus. Bisakah mikenya diberi satu orang satu? #KAI protes.

Kru : #BAWA SATU LUSIN MIKE

Sekarang para member sudah dapat mike sendiri-sendiri. LUHAN MERDEKA dan kembali menyelip di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Amber : Bisa kita lanjutkan? -_-

Luhan : BISAAAA #semangat banget

Sehun : Hyung… plis jangan udik di sini -_-

Luhan : SO WHAT!

HENING

Mitha : Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Ehm… Apakah EXO memiliki rencana untuk berduet dengan penyanyi Indonesia?

Suho : Ehm… (ketawa bijak) Itu pasti. Kami sangat ingin berduet dengan Su… Le…" Suho lirik Kris.

AMBERMITHA : #terjungkal

Lay : Agnes Monica… Bukan Sule … #Lay meluruskan.

Xiumin : Aku ingin sekali berduet dengan Afgan Syah Reza…

Chen : Aku ingin berduet dengan Gita Gutawa.

Tao : Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali~

ALL : -_-

Mitha : Apa tidak ada yang ingin mencoba TRIet dengan THE VIRGIN? #benerin kerah kebaya.

Luhan dan Sehun saling lirik. CIEEEEEEEEEE.

Luhan : Apa? The Virgin? Apa itu? Apa itu semacam girlband? #bingung

Sehun : OH~ Thaya tahu…! #angkat tangan girang

Luhan : APA? -_-

Sehun : Yang ada Dara The Virgin itu kan? Yang ada Mitha yang tomboy itu kan? WAH thAYA FANth BERAT MITHA THE VIRGIN….!

Mitha : #dagdigdug GR

Sehun : KALAU thAYA BIthA BERTEMU DENGAN MITHA THE VIRGIN, thAYA AKAN PELUK DIA!

Mitha : SERIUS?

Sehun : IYA!

Mitha : SAYA MITHA! SAYA ! SAYA!

Sehun : #pasang muka bingung#

Amber : KAsian amat XD

Mitha : TT_TT

KAI : Ehm…

Mitha : APA KAI?

KAI : Krik krik di tenggorokan mbak …

Mitha : KRIK KRIK DI TENGGOROKAN?

Amber : MAKAN!

MITHAMBER : DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa ~ #mendadak dangdut

MITHAMBER : SARIMIIIIIIIIII SARIMI ISI DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

KAI : #keselek linggis

Amber : (buka tablet) Ini kami dapat pertanyaan dari . Ehm.. Untuk Tao… TAO, kenapa Anda menyukai Panda?

TAO : Saya suka Panda karena saya sangat menyukai Panda sejak kecil. Saya suka Panda. Sangat suka.

(Jawaban TAO kok muter-muter ya -_-)

Amber : Sekarang dari SEhunn234 Ehm… Mit bacain…

Mitha : Krik krik di tenggorokan nih. Ehmmm ehm… KAI bawa virus ah! #ambil tablet Amber

Mitha : Baiklah. Untuk Sehun! #agak jutek# Kenapa kamu sampai bisa cadel? Coba bilang SAYA SUKA MAKAN SUSI DAN MINUM SUSU.

Sehun : #ketawa ngakak# Mwo? thaaya cadel karena thaya tampan.

Mitha : Ada jawaban yang lebih aneh lagi? -_-

Sehun : Thaya cadel karena thaya cute

Mitha : -_- baiklah baiklah. Sekarang coba katakana SAYA SUKA MAKAN SUSI DAN MINUM SUSU.

Sehun : Tahya Thuka makan Thuti dan minum Thutu.

Luhan : #ngakak guling-guling#

Amber : Selnjutnya dari Irma56 untuk Lay. Lay… Apa kesan pesan Anda untuk Indonesia?

Lay : Aduh… saya speechless. Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya lidah ini kaku sekali. Saya takjub dengan Indonesia. Saya sampai susah bicara. Saya sudah berusaha untuk bicara dan akhirnya saya bicara kalau Indonesia sangat keren. Saya speechless.

Mitha : -_-

Amber : Ehm… berikutnya dari nisawidik – author ngeksis XD. Untuk Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol punya rencana untuk pasang behel? Pasti itu keren.

Chanyeol : BEHEL? #bingung# Apa itu behel? Tidak ada kata behel dalam kamus saya.

Amber : -_-

Amber : Pertanyaan terakhir untuk Baekhyun. Dari Bbaekgorengempuk. Kapan Anda akan mengganti couple Anda dari Baekyeol menjadi BaekKar=BaekhyunKarin.

Baekhyun : #ngakak# BAEKKAR? LUCU SEKALI… HAHAHAAA…. AKU DAN CHANYEOL HANYA SEBATAS TEMAN SATU KAMAR. KAMI JUGA SUKA BERMAIN KELERENG SAAT SEDANG BREAK ATAU BERMAIN LOMPAT TALI SAAT SEDANG TIDAK ADA JADWAL MANGGUNG. KAMI JUGA SALING MENYAYANGI… JADI INTINYA…. SAYA BINGUNG AKAN MENJAWAB APA :D"

ALL : #PINGSAN#

Mitha : Sepertinya semakin gaje acara ini ya? #benerin konde

KAI : Apa tidak ada pertanyaan untuk saya?

Amber : #lirik jam#

Kris : Saya juga belum ditanya -_-

D.O : saya juga belum

Luhan : Saya juga!

Chen : Saya juga!

Xiumin : SAYA SAYA SAYA!

Suho : SAYA?

Dan member-member yang belum pun protes.

Amber : Oke! Ini ada dari HambaCantik untuk… KAI… Ehm, KAI, bisakah KAI bergoyang itik?

KAI : HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHH~ GOYANG ITIK? #nada suara meremehkan. Kai pun berdiri dan pasang kuda-kuda.

Mitha : Wah~ Rupanya KAI akan goyang itik…

KAI : siapa bilang? Bokong saya panas banget dari tadi duduk terus #duduk lagi

MITHAMBER : #gondok setengah mati

Amber : Chen! Buat Chen! Dari Shoelehahikan. Chen? Apa yang Anda makan sehingga memiliki suara emas?

Chen : Yang jelas saya tidak makan emas.

Mitha : -_-

Amber : Ehm.. D.O! dari . D.O kenapa Anda suka masak?

D.O : ya daripada saya suka ngintipin KAI mandi, mending saya masak -_-

Amber : O_O hah?

Mitha : KRIS! Ini dari Christianti. Kris, kenapa nama kita sama? Lho pertanyaan macam apa ini?

Kris : Kunfayakun…

JLEB! Mendadak lampu mati dan penonton menjerit histeris.

_END_

* * *

Gomawo dah baca fanfict Re-post ini,, ini dari EXO Fanfiction Indonesia,, R&R please,, berikut link author asli dan original fanfict nya :

 **Real Author -** ** **EXO Pers Conference KOPLAK** :  
** 2013/02/13/exo-pers-conference-koplak/

 **Original Story -** ** ** **nisawidik (Annisa Widi Astuty)**** :**  
author/annisawidiastuty/


End file.
